See The Light
by Alcoholic
Summary: Heather has moved in with Tad. But things don't stay normal with our protagonist for long when she finds her dad murdered, she turns to Cooper for help. Will Heather be able to catch the murderer? and will Cooper finally get with her?
1. Prologue

**PLOT SUMMARY:**

Heather has moved in with Tad. But things don't stay normal with our protagonist for long when she finds her dad dead or murdered as she believes. With the police and her boyfriend not believing her, she turns to Cooper. Will Heather be able to catch her dad's murderer and be able to handle some hidden secrets revealed? And most importantly will cooper finally be able to tell Heather how he feels.

**PROLOGUE**

They say in death everything becomes clear.

I find no solace in this fact. Not only was nothing clear to me I didn't even in fact know why I was dying In the first place.

In spite of all this I had no regrets. Sure there were millions of things that I wanted to do. Like well... have a girlfriend, get married and the likes. I would have liked to have kids someday, someday soon. Apparently life had other plans. But like I said I had absolutely no qualms. If ending my life meant that she could live, it was acceptable to me. Heck I was quiet willing there for a second. I mean why prolong the misery. Let somebody other finish off the job, right?

Although before my demise I wanted to see her, for one last time, bear my heart out to her. At this moment I didn't care that she already had a boyfriend, that she didn't love me. Tell her that I loved her, breathed and practically lived for here. But that wasn't the deal. Me for her. So I simply wait for my approaching death. I don't struggle or anything, just wait patiently until my last moment.

At this odd moment the paradox of it makes me smile. This wasn't how I imagined I'd die. From a broken heart maybe or a possible heart attack due to my uncontrollable junk consumption. But never like this.

I think about the reaction of most of the people. I knew the response of everyone.

My mom and dad would mourn for me a day or two, week tops. It didn't bother them that their eldest son had hit rock bottom. I was the black sheep after all. My brother wouldn't even bother. Most of my friends wouldn't even find out about it. I'd cut contact with almost everyone this past year, what with my continual depression.

But there was one person who would care. Mourn my loss and shed tears for me. She wouldn't rest until she found out what happened to me which was the last thing that I wanted. She had to kept away from all this all and I had made sure that she was protected at all time.

As I close my eyes, her face comes to me vividly. Her large hypnotic eyes, her perfect face and that's the last thing I remember before I black out.


	2. 1: Wish you were here

**Wish you were here- Pink Floyd**

So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell,  
>blue skies from pain.<br>Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?  
>A smile from a veil?<br>Do you think you can tell?  
>And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?<br>Hot ashes for trees?  
>Hot air for a cool breeze?<br>Cold comfort for change?  
>And did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?<br>How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
>We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,<br>Running over the same old ground.  
>What have you found? The same old fears.<br>Wish you were here. 

**CHAPTER 1**

It was early November and I was sitting in my back garden quietly sipping my beer. It wasn't that cold yet, but I was cold inside. I liked sitting here alone, especially after working a hard day and let my thoughts wander without conscious direction. It was how I relaxed, a routine I followed since college.

I was thirty seven now, not too old, yet old enough to be lonely. Not that I didn't meet women, beautiful too but everyone paled compared to her. There was something (or somebody should I say) that kept a distance between me and any girl that tried to get close. You only live once; and you only love once, it was a very true saying. I had felt similar affection for someone, but I supposed I didn't deserve her. Sometimes in the moment's right before sleep came I wondered if I was destined to be alone forever.

This was something I didn't like contemplating, yet my mind had an accord of its own and it would be unconsciously be always tuned to her frequency. But today my yearning had a different meaning; my pain had a deeper impact. I was despondent of constantly pining for her, sick of my desolate life. Every time I thought I saw a flash of blonde hair I thought it was her. That's how pitiable I was these days. I sigh and pull out a picture, taken unknown to her, from my wallet. I stare at it just like always hoping for it to spring to life. No such luck. The photo was a talisman, a hope with which I gazed at it every day. Even though I knew it was futile, I hoped.

At this point Lucy comes sauntering in and settles at my feet. "Hey big girl. You miss her too." I ask quietly, scratching her behind her neck. Lucy was left in my care and the only link between her and me. I'd made a promise that I would look after her and I intended to keep that promise. I close my eyes and I remember the last time I'd seen those dazzling blue eyes. Six months had passed but I still remembered each and every look and words, those agonizing words.

_I was going to tell her that night how I felt about her, but fate had other ideas. If I wasn't that nervous I might have noticed her unease when she appeared in front of me after we had returned from her boss' memorial service._

"_I have to te-" we start to say at the same time. I smile at her._

"_You first" _

_She hesitates "Tad asked me to move in with him" I gawk at her._

"_And" I ask at length_

_She shrugs "I said yes"_

_I don't know how long I stood there staring like a complete idiot because my tongue was AWOL. I shift slightly so that now she couldn't see my face. "Well… good for you" of all the things in the world to say, I say this. Was there no end to my folly?_

"_I'm happy for you" This was the most blatant lie I have ever uttered. I mean I felt a lot of emotions but least of all happy._

_When I finally turn to look at her, she has an odd expression on her face. A mingling of anger and sadness. And regret? Although what exactly she lamented I couldn't tell. She doesn't exactly look all that excited, like the kind whose about to move in with her boyfriend._

"_There's just one last thing you have to do for me" she says _

"_Yeah"_

"_You have to take care of Lucy. I can't take her with me since Tad's allergic and there's no one else I can trust her with. Will you do it?"_

"_Of course" I say automatically. You see I was sticking to monosyllables because I knew the floodgates to my emotions could burst at any instant now and didn't want to embarrass myself in front of her._

_This is when I do something unexpected to both of us. I pull her to me in a fierce bear hug. It was weird for me because I wasn't a hug's person. Hell I could recall the last time I'd done this to someone. But I relished this one. I wanted to feel her in my arms, remember her and her earthly smell that always made me so heady. She doesn't resist me just stands limply in my embrace. She sighs when I release. I take one last look at her, capturing her to my memory. I whisper good night and I go to bed._

This was the last time I'd seen her because I had carefully avoided home when she was moving her stuff out. It had been almost six months since I last saw her. But not a day went when I didn't think about her. This house, yes house because without her it was just that a concrete and brick foundation was a constant reminder of her. I'd actually gotten quiet used to sleeping listening to sounds of her guitar and now I tossed and turned for hours before I actually fell asleep.

I wonder if she thinks about me sometimes, if she had an iota of thought the kind of hold she had over me. I doubted at the possibility.

I throw the empty bottle and slump on the ground. It was a clear night and I could see the stars shining brightly over head, oblivious of my inner tumult. As a kid I had learned all the constellations by heart and even today they soothed my aching heart. I lose track of time as I lay there, watching the stars. The buzz of the doorbell brings me back to reality. Who could it be at this time of the night? I wondered.

I get up slowly and open the door, only to freeze. That's it I stand there completely immobile staring at the person in front of me. Was there a God after all because all my prayers had come true. The object of my ramblings and the person who occupied the attention to most of my thoughts was standing in front of me.

"Hi" , Heather says.

**So what do you think? I know its not all that great but the next chapters are better, I promise. And the plus point is that ill post the whole thing this week only coz I have to study for my exams after that. Please review. **


	3. 2: One More Day

**One More Day- Diamond Rio**

Last night I had a crazy dream

A wish was granted just for me

It could be for anything

I didn't ask for money

Or a mansion in Malibu

I simply wished, for one more day with you

One more day

One more time

One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied

But then again

know what it would do

Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hi" , Heather says.

"H- hey" I stammer.

"Its nice to see you Cooper" she says.

Should I say you too? But for me it wasn't just nice, it was great to see her. But I needn't bother because no sound would come out of my mouth anyways. And my stupid heart was beating so fast that I might need CPR any moment now.

"Can I come in?" she asks.

"Huh? Oh yeah" I say as I clumsily open the door for her "Sure… come in"

She walks in and already being familiar with everything goes straight to the kitchen table. I like the fact that she doesn't bother with any formalities. I follow dazed behind her like the rats did behind the pied piper.

"So" I begin since she looked like she wasn't going to say anything "Was there anything important that you wanted to share with me"

"Why? Cant I drop by just for a visit" she counters.

" You haven't in the past so I just assumed-"

She cuts me off mid sentence. "Don't"

"Don't? Don't what?" I ask confused.

"Assume". She says. I look at her closely. She looks tired as if she hasn't slept in days and there were bags under her eyes. Yet she still manages to look stunning, unlike me. I looked like a terminally ill patient what with my hair dishevelled and I hadn't shaved in days, plus I was in my sweats. Clearly she couldn't have picked a better day to drop by for a visit.

"What's for dinner?" she asks changing the topic. " I'm starved"

I shrug. She looks at me like I'm insane. Maybe I am. "You weren't going to have dinner" she asks amazed.

"Maybe" I answer.

"That's ridiculous" she protests " Is that why you look so ghastly? Because you've been skipping dinner?"

She walks up to the fridge and takes out a handful of vegetables that had not seen the light of the day due to my chronic depression. She works quietly for sometime and I sat just as still watching her work.

She finally breaks the silence. "You were right"

"Hmm" I say surprised. I mean you don't hear girls make this kind of admission everyday.

"I came to talk to you."

"Eh?" I say. Oh god what is wrong with me. Just why it that my dictionary gets limited to one word when I am with her. This is just not right.

She puts the salad and pasta in front of me, or more like bangs it there and looks at me disgustedly.

"Heather" I say diffidently "What is it? Just tell me"

"Eat your dinner" she commands. I comply wordlessly. I hadn't realized this before but I was ravenous and within seconds my plate is clean. I notice that she doesn't eat much. She was watching me and I do the same. It's a little weird we're never had this situation when we didn't know what to speak. I couldn't just tell her how I felt and she seemed to be having a problem to telling me whatever was bothering her.

"Where's your boyfriend?" I ask. "Does he know that you're here"

"I don't need to tell him about everywhere I go. And he's out of town visiting his parents."

"And you come to visit me now… why?" I ask again.

She doesn't say anything for a long time and then she says so softly that I barely hear "My dad's dead"

"Jesus Heather" I say stunned "When did it happen?"

"Three days ago" she says as a single tear escapes her eyes. I get up and put my arms around her. She rests her head on my shoulders.

"How?"

"The police say he committed suicide" she says her voice barely masking the bitterness.

Since I knew her to well and her thought process I ask "What do you think?"

"C'mon you knew my dad. He would never do something like this." She says pulling back from me.

That was true, but people reacted weirdly in different situations. When I voice my thoughts out loud she doesn't look surprised.

"I knew you would say that" she says nonplussed. She pulls out a crumpled paper from her jeans pocket and hands it to me " Here"

"What's this?" I ask curiously.

"Just read" she directs.

The paper looks like its been read a million times and after reading the first few lines I'm certain that she actually had. It wasn't everyday that you read suicide notes. You hear about it everyday in news, but when it happens to you it's a different feeling altogether. I felt sad, because Alan was my friend after all. I had a lot of respect for the man and it pained me to read his last words.

Here's what it said:

_This is a confession as well as a suicide note. I have decided to end my life because I could never be good husband as well as a father. I regret the decisions I have made and I apologize to everyone I have wronged. I feel sorry for Michael . And I deeply regret my conduct to my only daughter Heather. One last piece of advice for you dear 'Forewarned is Forearmed'_

_Alan Wells_

"Forewarned is Forearmed" I ask "What does that mean?"

"If I knew would I come to you?" she asks me "It was a sort of inside joke between us when I was a kid. He used to say this to me, to warn me whenever my mom was around."

"What does he want to warn you against?"

"Dun no"

"That doesn't sound like him, I do admit. And just who the hell is Michael?" I say.

"I have no idea. Thought you might know." She says. I shake my head.

"Plus why would he do it now? After he's been reconciled with his friends and family and started his own business. If he was that sad he could have done that a year ago, you know"

"True. But what do you want me to do about it?" I ask.

"Help me" she pleads.

"Heather if this is indeed a murder then we don't know what is involved. You don't want to get involved"

"If I were in his place would you do the same? Let it go because you didn't want to get into it?" she asks.

Damn she got me there. " Okay, fine." I say resigned " I will help you but only because I've seen the look in your eyes. It says you wont rest until you know it"

She smiles now. "Thank you. I knew I could always count on you"

"Have you told the police what you think?"

"As a matter of fact I have" she says sourly.

"Let me guess. They don't believe you"

"They were in too much hurry to close the file. The detective said we have hundred's of murders in New York everyday and he didn't want to waste his time on a suicide case just because a girl suspicious." She snorts.

I look at her sympathetically. "Don't worry. We'll look into it ourselves and when we find something we'll hand it over to them."

"okay." She says and then suddenly exclaims "Damn"

"What?" I question startled.

"Nothing. I just hadn't realized it was so late. I have to go now"

"See you tomorrow?" I ask

"Yeah." She says before turning to leave faster than she came in.


	4. 3: Private Investigation

**Thank you so much for the review. As I said I'll post the whole thing soon only and ill try to make it as good as possible. **

**Private Investigation- Dire Straights**

It's a mystery to me

The game commences

For the usual feePlus expenses

Confidential informationIt's in a diary

This is my investigation

It's not a public inquiry

I go checking out the report

Digging up the dirt

You get to meet all sorts

In this line of work

Treachery and treason

There's always an excuse for it

And when I find the reason

I still can't get used to it

And what have you got at the end of the day ?

What have you got to take away ?

A bottle of whisky and a new set of liesblinds

on the window and a pain behind the eyes

Scarred for life

No compensation

Private investigations

**CHAPTER 3**

I'm whistling when I'm shaving the next day. I can't help it. I'm just so happy at the moment and it takes me twice the time to get dressed today. Could you blame me for wanting to look good? The last time I was in sweats for gods sake. Just as I m buttoning my shirt the bell rings. I dash downstairs and I'm slightly panting when I open the door.

"Did you just run a marathon?" she asks giving me a once over " and what is that smell? You are giving me a headache."

" No good morning or how did you sleep?" I ask amused.

"Good morning" she says cheerfully "How did you sleep. You are giving me a headache."

I chuckle and lock the door behind her. "So" I ask "What's on the agenda today"

"We have to talk to all the people that he worked with. I mean one of them has to know why he was murdered" she says.

"We don't know if he was murdered yet."

She goes on as if she hasn't heard me and completely ignores my comment "We'll begin with Larry seeing as he lived with him. And even his friends in jail, you know check if any one of them was released recently. "

"You know you are better at this detective stuff than I give you credit for" I face brightens so much at the complement that I have to laugh. Although the thousand megawatt smile nearly causes my heart to fail. "And we need to know who Michael is. Alan wouldn't have mentioned him unless it was important. I'm guessing you don't know anything about him?"

She shakes her head. "No I don't. I don't know about any of his friends. Heck I doubt he even had friends. He was kind of a recluse"I had to give Alan credit. If he really was murdered then somehow he had managed to pass a clue to get us suspicious, right under their noses.

"We'll just start with Larry right now" she says. "And see how it goes."

"All right" I say as we slide into the car.

She grins at me "Are you sure this thing will start?"

I scoff "Of coarse." My annoyance seems to grow and so does her smile as the car refuses to budge. I notice that she's trying very hard not to laugh. I sigh in relief when it roars to life. "See , I told you top shape."

She's quiet during most of the journey, lost in thought.

"What's wrong? " I ask.

"Nothing" she says glancing at me. "I was just thinking about my dad. Its like I hardly knew him"

"Well you were separated from him for what? Twenty years?" I say "It's a long time"

"Still I had a chance this whole year to get to know him and I blew it away. I guess I was just mad at him for not being there. I wish I could undo it all" she says wistfully.

"Don't beat yourself over it. There's nothing you can do about it now."

"You're right." She says as I park my car.

" Did he sound upset or anxious when you talked to him? " I ask. "Are you sure he didn't tell you that his life was in danger?"

"Umm.. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered if he would have " she declares "He came to visit me two weeks ago. It was the last time I saw him before-. He seemed sort of distracted but he didn't say anything"

"And you're telling me the whole thing right?" I ask. I ask this because she has a tendency to keep things from me. Things she knows would get me mad so makes it a point to cover it up and deal with it on her own. Which equaled disaster or her lying in the ER.

"Have I ever lied to you? " she asks me innocently. When I arch my eyebrows at the remark she sighs. "Fine I have. But its not like it ever works .you always know when I'm lying"

I smile at this. This was indeed true. Either she was a very bad liar or I could read her very well. Because I could tell when she kept things from me. Plus her nervous yet innocent smile was a dead giveaway.

"Wait" she says suddenly "He gave me an old choker. He said it was my grandmothers and he wanted me to have it"

"What else did he say?" I ask.

"Nothing. We talked about other stuff after that." She says.

"What about the locket? I ask again.

"What about it?"

"Well why give it to you?" I ask "What does it look like?"

"It's an antique old thing" she says. "Honestly, I didn't give it much of a look."

But our conversation ceases as we reach the desired destination. Locating Larry's apartment is easy although I've never been there. Although I can see how uneasy Heather is, seeing as this is where he died a few days ago. I grab her hands and squeeze them lightly. She looks at me gratefully. She takes a deep breath and rings the bell.

"Sweetheart" Larry exclaims as soon as he opens the door "You must be devastated"

Larry was just I had imagined. A jocular, bumbling man of fifty. He is wearing extremely mismatched clothes- a green jacket with red shirt. It would have looked okay, if it was Christmas. But whatever he lacks in fashion sense, he totally makes it up with his old school manners.

"Come in, come in" he offers gallantly. He takes us to a tastefully decorated living room "What would you like; tea, coffee, anything?"

"No thank you" Heather says.

Sensing that she's ill at ease he says understandably "I know how you must be feeling. I just couldn't fall asleep the first night he-. I still think he'd come out of his room any moment now. But let's not talk about him"

"Actually Larry" Heather says " That's why we're here, to talk about my dad."

"Oh" he says surprised. "Tragic what really happened to him. He was such a nice chap."

"Has he been upset or detached in the past few months?" I ask, speaking for the first time.

"No, not that I notice" he says "But he did seem on the edge but I thought it was just work stress. I didn't know he was that distressed"

"Did he have any debts or anything that was weighing him down?" I ask.

"Debts?" he laughs "No, not at all. Business is booming. We've been making so much profit already. That's what surprised me that he'd do it now."

"Did he have any enemies that you know of?" I ask

"Alan wasn't the kind of man that made enemies and you know it." He says.

"Still," I say "There might be people that he wasn't fond of ?"

"George bush?" he offers and I try not to laugh.

"Larry" Heather interrupts. "What Cooper means is that if you know anyone who had a grievance against him. Please think, it's important."

He seems puzzled by the barrage of questions but replies anyway "My dear, your father spent the last twenty years in prison. Of coarse he came on contact with criminals. But that doesn't mean he had enemies."

"But -" she says.

"Anyways Alan hardly ever speaks of his days in the camp. But if anyone would know, it would be Jacob"

She turns to look at me, but I look at her blankly.

"Jacob?" Heather asks "Whose Jacob?"

"Your father's fellow inmate in Eglin Prison." He says.

We both exchange glances at this. Clearly there were portions about his life we had no idea about. I'm starting to believe that the man was more complicated than he looked. I suddenly remember something "Do you know who Michael is?"

I believed he had something to do with all this. Or else why else would Alan mention him.

"Michael?" he says. Its now his turn to be confused. "I don't know who you mean, unless you mean Michael Jackson."

"Do you know where we can find Jacob?" I ask disappointed.

"No idea. Although Alan did tell me he's out of prison. I don't know where he is"

"Thank you for your time Larry" Heather says.

"No problem honey. Happy to help." He says.

"Well that was helpful" she says frustrated as soon as we're outside"Not."

"Ah, giving up so soon?" I say raising my eyebrows up.

"Well it's a dead end. Larry doesn't know anything and now we don't know what to do. I was hoping he could tell us something" she says taking her anger out on the car.

"He did tell us something" I say. That's the thing about her. She's so impatient.

"What? That my dad's a fairy" she asks "And he's going straight to heaven?"

"No" I say barely containing my smile "Your father's jail mate Jacob"

"Sure that's informative" she says "He could be anywhere on this earth right now.

As if we don't have enough on our plates already. Now we have to find Jacob and we still don't know who Michael is"

"Now that is the difference between amateur detectives and professional ones" I smirk "We know how to get information"

She scoffs "Oh yeah? Are all the professionals full of themselves?"

"No, only a few" I say smiling "Come on, lets go home"

* * *

><p>I pull out my laptop and start working on finding about the elusive Jacob while Heather goes inside the kitchen to find something to eat.<p>

Within the next twenty minutes I finally get the desired information. A few phone calls confirm my discovery.

"Aha!" I exclaim delighted.

"I thought you were supposed to be working and not watch porno. How old are you? 15?" she calls from inside.

I ignore the cynicism "I found him"

"What?" she says surprised "Already?"

"I already told you, professional"

She rolls her eyes. "How?"

I shrug "Apparently the jail authorities are not that private about their ex prisoners. His profile was quiet easy to hack. Here see-"

She bends down to read, but her head is so near mine that I can smell her shampoo. It was a good thing I was sitting or I might just have collapsed otherwise.

"Full name" she reads oblivious to my coronary condition" Jacob Schmidt. Age 52. Prison sentence, Cell no., and blah blah blah. Oh here it is. Released in 2007. Currently residing in Stuttgart, Germany.

"We're not going tonight" I say when I see the expression on her face. She deflates but doesn't argue back.

"What should we do now?" she asks.

At this instant Lucy pokes her head in.

"Lucy!" she exclaims and bends down to pet her and rub her belly. I watch enviously. Now just why I couldn't get the same welcome? I would have liked that, especially the belly rub. "Aww… I missed you so much"

"We could watch TV" I say when she gets up.

"Sure".

So this is how we end up on the couch eating takeout and watching ANTM. I'm not really interested in the show, but since she was television deprived for so long I didn't complain. I was looking at her anyways. She seems to be quiet happy even with leftover chicken and I'm happy to see that she hasn't changed all that much. I was thinking she might have turned vegetarian by now.

"God" she mutters, but loud enough for me to hear "I'd almost forgotten doing this"

"Right. And here I thought tad and you watched television after solving trigonometry problems" I sneer.

"Shut up" she says her voice mingling between annoyance and laughter.

"Tell me coz I'm curious" I ask "What do you guys do for fun, go for a jog?"

"We don't-" she starts to say and then sighs "Okay fine, he does. But I don't. I just… sit on the sidelines." I laugh heartily at that. I know her revulsion to anything athletic and her antagonism to gym. She punches my shoulder. "Not funny"

She changes the channel and switches to HBO. All my laughter stops now.

"Heather, no" I groan. I could take anything, except twilight. She'd made me watch once and no way could I take the torture again.

She smirks jubilantly "Serves you right for making fun of me"

"Bella" I say trying to imitate Edward's whiny voice. I knew was screwing up the dialogues up but whatever "I'm not right for you. I'm a monster"

She bursts out laughing at that. "That" she says still laughing " was horrible"

"So is the movie" I counter.

"Yes I know. I only watch it for Taylor Lautner."

"Jacob huh?" I ask "The wolf?"

"Yep" she says. Now it's not exactly good for a man's ego when the girl he likes praises some other dude.

"He's not that good looking" I say peeved.

"Says you. Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? You look" she says struggling to describe exactly how I looked "pale"

"I've just been sleeping in my coffin thee days, that's all" I tease lightly.

"They don't sleep in coffins because they don't need to sleep" she informs me. "And you look more like a werewolf anyways what with your hairs. Tell me is it full moon already."

"You're such a hypocrite Bella. What I'm not the right kind of monster for you?" I say imitating Jacob now as she snickers "Kiss me now Heather"

"Heather?" she questions. Shit, shit.

"Umm" I say embarrassed not meeting her eyes now. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that. What I meant was" I look up to see an odd sort of a look on her face. Usually I can tell what she's thinking because she was so easy to read. Yet now I couldn't decipher this look, which said so many things at once and somehow nothing at all.

"Um it's late. You should spend the night here"

"But I don't have anything to wear" she says quietly, the awkward moment between us over.

"No problem" I say "I'll rustle up something for you."

"Okay thanks"

"Heather" I knock at her door "I brought you some clothes"

"You can't come in" she says and thrusts her hand out in which I hand the clothes over. "Wait a minute"

I hang around the door patiently although my mind was anything but. If only could peek into my head right now I'm certain she'd never speak to me again.

"Okay you can come in now" she calls.

I open the door to see a Greek Goddess sitting on the bed. No seriously, there should be some kind of crime to look so hot and that to in borrowed clothes. My black T- shirt was way too big on her but it was delicately contrasted against her pale skin. The shorts reached almost to her knees and she eluded sexiness in a childlike kind of a way which was very enticing. Her hair was dripping wet and I wanted to run my fingers through them to detangle every knot myself.

"What?" she asks conscious of my unabashed stare.

"Nothing" I say directing my gaze on the floor, fearing she might read my mind "You need anything else?"

"No thank you" she says. "What's that ?"

"Oh nothing" I say handing her the container "Those are just rice crispies. I found it in the fridge and thought you might wanna have some?"

I try not to show my amusement when her face lights up at those words. "Sure"

I sit beside her to give her company.

"So" she says conversationally "Are you seeing anyone? I mean I'm not interrupting your date night or anything right ?"

"No" I say "To both." Sadly the girl I liked hardly acknowledged my existance.

"Why not?" she meets my eyes curiously. There were very few people in this world who could ask me such insanely personal questions. She was one of them.

I simply shrug. I mean what else could I really say. That I wasn't dating because I fantasized about her day and night and wanted you to be 'the her'; that I had even stopped trying. Well those aren't the kinds of things you say to your best friend. Especially if she happens to be a nice girl. Double especially if she already has a boyfriend.

It was almost eleven and she looked tired. Much as I wanted to stay I knew I had to go

"I'll let you sleep now." I say "And before I forget I booked the tickets for tomorrow afternoon. Is that okay?"

She nods. "I need to be back at my apartment to pick up my clothes though."

The 'my apartment' really did stung bringing me back to reality. We were just friends, just why I couldn't remember this fact. I was destined to be the friend who helped her in time of need. Period. No other tags.

"Sure" I say.

**Review please…**


	5. 4: I Found A Way

**Here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy!**

**I Found A Way- Drake Bell**

I never thought that it'd be so simple

butI found a way, I found a way

I always thought that it'd be too crazy

butI found a way,

I found a way

If you open up your mind

See what's inside

It's gonna take some time, to re-align

But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find

Over your shoulder you know that,

I told youI'll always be pickin' you up

when you're down

So just turn around

Now that I know that anything's possible

I found a way, I found a wa

No one can break what is so unbreakable

I found a way, I found a way

**CHAPTER 4**

Love is a simple four letter word, although I admit nothing about it is simple. It makes happy as well as sad at the same time. It makes you stupid, restless and incoherently blissful. But one thing is certain; it changes your life for sure.

A few days ago my life seemed to drag and there were days I could hardly remember what I'd eaten or done. But now, the two days had gone so swiftly that I could barely comprehend. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours, that's how fast time was running. But if anyone asked me, I could recall each and every detail of the time spent with her. My black and white world had once again had colors. Somehow sun was shining through my bleak existence and I shuddered at the idea of winter again.

My sun was sitting or rather sleeping next to me, her head on my shoulders. She looked so peaceful and serene while sleeping; all worry lines removed from her face. She smelled of lemon and tuberoses. And I couldn't take my eyes off her. If only this could go on forever, I'd die a happy man.

I was sitting sandwiched between her and a typical snotty teenager whose music was blaring so loud out of his I Pod I'm pretty sure everyone around could hear it. I might have minded but I was in my peace of heaven. Plus my mood was so good that no one could break it, not even the stuck up kid next to me.

But sadly she wakes up and removes her head.

"Sorry if I drooled on you" she apologizes. I'd rather she drool in my mouth, but I don't say that out loud of course. We were just about to land and she excuses herself to go to the washroom. The kid sitting next to me had finally removed his headphones and checks out her rear appreciatively as she makes her way out. I fix my most menacing glare at him and he recoils slightly. _Stupid brat, I could strangle his puny neck with two fingers._ Though I notice he doesn't look up when she returns back.

I rent a car to take us to Jacob's house from the airport.

"That's the address" I say consulting the piece of paper I'd scribbled in my scrawny handwriting.

She peeks at the paper over my shoulder "I'm sorry I can't read it. I think I might need a magnifying glass" she says wryly.

"Lets go" I say ignoring the dig.

"Good call, partner." She says as I strike the bronze knocker. I like the nickname.

"Ja?" A burly man of over six ft. opens the door and to me he doesn't look a day over forty. He's all muscle and tattoo and wearing motorcycle jacket. In short he looked scary. Although I'd had much fight in my life but looking at him he could defeat me without even using his whole strength. I mean just look at him.

"Jacob Schmidt?" Heather asks hesitantly, clearly as intimidated by his strength as me.

"Ja" he repeats in thick German accent "What do you want?"

"We're here to talk about Alan Wells. Your fellow inmate from Eglin Prison"

He narrows his eyes suspiciously but wrings the door open "Oh, come in, come in"

He directs us to what appears to be the drawing room although I couldn't make out what the furniture in there was. I'd never seen so many beer bottles in my life before, all drained. And it was just eleven in the morning. I find an itsy bitsy space on the couch and we both wiggle in the tiny space. He gets down to business at once wasting no time with introduction. "What do you want to know?" he says in thick German accent.

"How do you know my dad?" Heather asks.

"Your vater huh?" he says raising his eyebrows up "You just told me"

"Well then tell us about Michael" Heather pleads.

"Ich kenne Michael nicht" he says in German.

And to my surprise she replies back to him in his native tongue. "Bitte denken Sie" Since when dose she speak German?

"Warum willst du wissen?" he asks gruffly.

"Er is tot" she says with a pause and then adds "Wir denken, er ist ermordet."

His hard demeanour melts suddenly. I was at a loss of what was happening. I don't understand what those two were speaking, but somehow she had gained his confidence and he was talking to her. What is it with her that it takes her five seconds to befriend anyone? Whereas I couldn't find anything nice to say to the most people. I guess it was a talent only a few possessed.

All I can catch are the words spoken after a brief pause but I still don't comprehend anything " Ich have deine vater fur lange bekannt und er war nicht wirklish bis weit geoffnet, aber er hat ein mal erwahnen, das die ein Person die in seine leben hasste, Michael war. Ich erinnere mich an das, weil ich noch nie gehort hatte, im so etwas vor. Dennoch war er ihm dankbar fur die ihm das achonste Geschenk im leben"

"Was?" she says.

" Er hat mir nie gesagt, und obwohl ich neugierig war, ich sagan, das er wollte nicht mehr darruber reden, damit ich ruhen lassen." He says.

"Nun, danke fur ihre hilfe." she says getting up. "Danke schon."

She nods at me to follow suit. Since I was burning with curiosity I ask as soon as we're outside. "What did he say?"

"It appears that our trip here was wasted" she says slightly disappointed "he couldn't be much help"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well we do know that Michael exists though because he said my dad mentioned him once, but he never told him who he was."

"So we have nothing to go on now?" I ask frustrated.

"It appears not"

"So what do we do?"

"You tell me" she says "You're the detective."

"Let's just rest now" I say "We'll figure out our next move later"

* * *

><p>Within five minutes with her I get to know that she's already familiar with the city and she directs me to the hotel with no guidance whatsoever. But booking the hotel rooms turns out to be a little trickier. The irony of it amuses me that the concierge assumes us to be married. It clearly doesn't struck him that we are standing a foot apart and not sucking each other's face like the rest of the honeymooners. Although it would matter anyways because there's only one room left anyways.<p>

I look in her direction. I obviously didn't mind. She shrugs to "I don't mind I guess, since we have no choice."

After checking in the desk clerk directs us to a cozy little cafe just a little away from the hotel. To a third person this might have looked like a date, well almost. She does most of the ordering since she is fluent with the language.

"I didn't know you spoke German" I comment after we are seated. Clearly she was better traveled than I was. I'd rarely ever ventured outside of the states except for England and only for an unavoidable cousins wedding. " You kept this as a secret that you were a polyglot"

She simply shrugs in response. "It might surprise you but I'm not as ignorant as you seem to think I am."

"So what else do I not know about you? Any other hidden talent?" I ask.

"Not that I know of" she smiles." You speak any other language?"

"I scrape by with English everywhere" I answer "What about you? I mean besides German?"

"Not many." She says "But I can say where the washroom is and I don't want to eat this in five different tongues"

After that the waiter arrives with our order and we both don't say anything for sometime seeing as we are both immersed in our foods. At least I was because the food was delicious especially the sausage. And the dessert was too good. It was called "Rote Grütze", which she informs me is red fruit pudding.

Her cell phone rings and she excuses herself. She talks for almost ten whole minutes, while I sit curious. I couldn't guess just who it was. Her face grows from irritated to downright mad. She returns with a very pissed look as I'm paying the bill.

"Are we done?" she asks me tersely. When I nod she picks up her purse and walks out without a glance in my direction.

Our walk balk to the hotel is quiet. This seems to be happening a lot to us these days, you know, no conversation moments. But this time she's very cranky.

"Who pissed you off?" I ask as we reach the lobby.

"No one" she says.

"Fine" I say "Don't tell me. I'm not going to pry."

She stops so suddenly to face me that I nearly collide with her "Do you think I'm irrational?" she demands of me.

My expected answer should have been. Who you? Of course not. But as I mentioned earlier my mouth moves on its own accord around her. So instead I blurt out. "You can be irrational when you want to be"

This seem to make her more angry.

"So I suppose I dive head first in trouble without thinking about it?"

"Quiet frankly... yes." I say. Just great. I wonder why I can't shut up for once in my life. No wonder I don't have a girlfriend. She gives me one last glare before turning around, but I grab her hand so that she's right back in front of me. "But that's the quality I admire most about you. You put others before yourself and that's a selfless trait only a few possess. "

She narrows her eyes ever so slightly. "But you still think I'm naive" she says and it wasn't exactly a question.

"In some ways you kinda are" I say. But this was a good thing. That's what set her apart from a million others.

"Then you know nothing about me." She snaps.

"Actually" I say "I do"

"Oh yeah?" she challenges. "you know I'm tired of people assuming that they know everything about me. I can assure you I'm not that simple and in spite of what you think I can take care of myself "

"No you cant. And I do know everything about you. I know that you hate getting up early so much so that you've rarely seen a sunrise. Although you love action movies, you cry every time you watch Titanic" I say. Her eyes widen at the lat bit. She obviously had no inkling that I knew all this, but these things are kind of hard to miss when you stare at a person that much. "I know you find impossible to choose between pasta and pizza. You're a jazz fan like me, but you're secretly addicted to Aerosmith. So tell me what did I miss? "

She looks slightly amazed and stares at me oddly. We are so close to each other that our bodies are practically touching. All I have to do was bend just a little, repercussions be damned-

"Sir?" the concierge calls "Your room is ready"

As if coming out of a trance, she springs apart from me. She looks slightly embarrassed. I run a hand frustrated through my hair. Damn it I was this close.

"Thank you" I reply trying not to snap. Really he didn't know he was being the third wheel.

* * *

><p>You know what's the most difficult thing in this world? Abstinence. Imagine your favorite chocolate pie is kept right in front of you, within arms reach but you cant touch eat no matter how much you want to. The same thing was happening to me only a million times worse. It frustrated me beyond words that she was lying so close to me but I couldn't do anything. It was a like an invisible wall was erected in between us.<p>

She was crashed on the couch since no way could my feet fit onto it. I'd offered her the bed but she had politely declined. _Politely, _she was never this formal with me. I was slightly bothered by her sudden distance. Why couldn't I comprehend that she didn't like me?

She wasn't asleep yet and tossing around just like me. "What's bothering you?" I ask when I see her tense face.

She doesn't answer me for a long time. I was beginning to wonder if she even heard me. But then she finally says "What if we don't find who's behind all this?"

"Why do you ask that?" I question.

"Because we're right back to where we started." She says "We don't know what to do now"

"Don't lose hope. We'll find whoever is behind this, I promise."

"Whoever is behind all this covered his tracks pretty thoroughly" she says bitterly.

"Yeah" I agree. "You know what my Gramps used to say to me? That if you really want something then nothing in this universe can stop you from getting it."

She smiles but then suddenly the phone rings.

"Did you tell anyone that we're coming here?" I ask warily.

She shakes her head. She picks it up tensely and switches the speaker phone on so that even I can hear.

"Hello" she says.

"_Am I speaking to Heather?"_ The person on the other end has a very nice voice like a talk show host or a radio host or something. You know the kind of voice that make s girl swoon.

"Yes"

"_Finally" he says "I must say it has proved quite difficult for me to reach you. And know I hear that you're in Germany. Rather futile trip because Jacob doesn't know anything_."

"How do you where we are?" she asks alarmed. I admit I was startled too. Were we being followed?

There's soft laughter at the other end _"I have my ways. I know a lot of things that you don't know"_

"Who are you?" she demands.

"_Irrelevant. Why don't you stop poking your nose where it doesn't belong?" he says_

"I want to know what happened to my dad" she says

"_What will you do if I tell you" he says "You're not going to like what you find if you go down this road."_

"But I -"

"_Go home. Consider this as a warning next time there won't be a phone call."_

The line goes dead. I snatch the phone from her hand as she states resolutely frozen clearly shaken by the call. I call the reception and it takes them a minute to tell me what I need.

"Argentina" I say.

"What? " she says confused.

"The call came from Argentina." I repeat.

"How do you know that." She asks curiously.

"Because whenever there is a collect call the operator receives a code telling him the exact location from where the call was made. I just asked the reception."

"How did they know that we're here." She asks.

"I don't know Heather " I admit "But he sounded serious when he said there wont be any more calls"

"So you're saying we should stop investigating now?" she asks me rather roughly.

"So I'm saying we should be careful now."

"We have to go there" she tells me.

"Go where?" I ask confused.

"Argentina."

I turn around to stare at her. " What for?" I ask. The last thing I wanted was to get her anywhere near that anonymous person. "It would be futile Heather. He could have been long gone from there and plus how will we find out where he is?"

"But we still gotta go there" she insists "There's one person there we have to talk to"

"Who ?" I ask.

She says with a groan "My mom "

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Here's the translation of the german bit. If its wrong im sorry. I took it from google translater. Please review. It took me a lot of effort to write all this.**

Please think

Why do you want to know

He's dead. We think he was murdered.

I've known your father for long and he wasn't really opened up much, but he did once mention to me that the only person he hated in his life was Michael. I remember this because I'd never heard him something like that before. Still he was grateful to him for giving him the best gift in life "

What?

He never told me and although I was curious I could tell he didn't want to talk about it anymore so I let it rest

Well thank you for your help 

Thanks a lot.


	6. 5: Why Did You Do It

**Why Did You Do It- Stretch**

I've been thinking about what you have done to me

The damage is much deeper than you'll ever see

Hit me like a hammer to my head

I wonder were you pushed or were you led?

Why did you do it? Why did you do that thing to me?

Why did you do it? Why did you do that thing to me?

The only one who knows the truth,

Man it's him me and friends they listen to the things i say

They listen and they hear more everyday

But i know they never understand it

Because it was no accident you planned did you do it?

Why did you do that thing to me?

Why did you do it? Why did you do that thing to me?

The only one who knows the truth,

Man it's him me and you.

**CHAPTER 5**

"Are you sure this is the address Heather?" I ask.

"Positive" she says clearly upset as she knocks the door. I could tell that she wasn't exactly relishing the idea of meeting her mother. Yet here she was standing at her doorstep just for her dad. I was impressed with her tenacity and her resolve. Yet one more thing I liked about her. It was as if the more time I spent with her the more deeper I fell. God save me.

"Yes, what-" her mother says and when she sees her she stops suddenly. "Heather!"

"Hi mom" she says grimly.

"Its great to see you" she stammers. You don't have to be a trained detective to know that she's clearly lying.

"I can tell" Heather says wryly."If you don't mind we'd like to come in and ask you a few questions."

"Yes of course." She says still in shock apparently. Here I thought I was the only unwanted one. This was something I could empathise with. As we move deeper into the house I see that although gaudily furnished, everything was expensive. Right from the chandelier to the carpets. With her daughter's money.

"I'm glad to see you Heather. It's so nice of you to visit me. I – "

"Mom" Heather says tiredly "Cut the crap. I'm here to talk about dad."

"Oh " she says taken aback "What about him?"

"Like why was he killed?" Heather says impatiently.

"He committed suicide dear." She says.

"You and I both know that didn't happen." Heather says "Although you could have bothered to show your face at the funeral"

"I thought I wouldn't be welcome." She says

"Thought right" Heather grumbles but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And just how would I know how he died?" she asks.

"Stop lying" Heather snaps.

"Mrs. Wells" I interrupt. I could see that Heather was really peeved and was one second away from ruining every thing. I had to extract as much information from her as possible.

She turns to look at me for the first time. Apparently she has a problem placing me

"You are?"

"Cooper Cartwright" I supply.

"Cartwright?" she questions clearly confused.

"Please you have to tell us what you know. This is about your husband. Err... ex husband."

"Husband" she sighs getting up.

"Do you know who Michael is?" I ask.

"I don't know any Michael" she says. She turns away when she says this. Big mistake. Because now I knew she was lying. In my years as a detective I had learned that people always gave telltale signs when they were lying. Like they touched any of their body parts or they didn't meet the eye. "And you have no rights to start demanding me answers in my own home"

I decided she wasn't going to crack easily. I had to be blunt and a little guilt could perhaps help us.

"Look " I say my voice hard now "All we want is your help. You left the man and he never once complained. Its the least you can do"

"He deserved it" she says. But the look of indifference is replaced by slight remorse.

"So you took the anger out by deserting your daughter" I say "Bit of a harsh thing for a blameless girl"

She sighs again and looks a bit gloomy

"Tell me who is Michael " I demand again.

"How do you know about Michael" she says softly.

"Alan wrote about him in his suicide note" I say.

She heaves a sigh and sits down again. "I have kept this thing from everyone for so long. But I have to tell you now. There's so much to tell you. I don't know where to begin"

"How about the beginning?" I offer.

She seems to be lost in thought and turns to Heather. "I was twenty when I met your dad. From the first moment I saw him I fell in love with him."

"Sure" Heather snorts "That's why you left him"

"Actually it was he who left me" she says.

"Mom don't try to act the you're the victim here" Heather says "He went to the jail for a mistake. Something he felt bad about."

"I'm not talking about Alan" she says not meeting her gaze now which was very angry.

"Excuse me?" Heather says confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Your father left me when I was pregnant with you" she says "You're dad Michael."

**Please review**


	7. 6: Brocken Strings

**Broken Strings- James Morrison**

Let me hold you for the last time  
>It's the last chance to feel again<br>But you broke me, now I can't feel anything

When I love you and so untrue  
>I can't even convince myself<br>When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else

Oh, it tears me up  
>I tried to hold on but it hurts too much<br>I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
>To make it all okay<p>

You can't play our broken strings  
>You can't feel anything<br>That your heart don't want to feel  
>I can't tell you something that ain't real<p>

**CHAPTER 6**

"Your father left me when I was pregnant with you" she says "You're dad Michael."

"You're lying" Heather says disbelievingly. I admit even I was skeptic. Its not every day you hear your mother say something like this. I understood her incredulity.

"No I'm not" she insists. "You have to believe me"

"Why should I do that?" Heather says. "its impossible"

"Why ?" she asks.

"Ok then explain it to me why I look like dad." Good point. The girl has the natural makings of a detective.

"I can explain that" she says "There's a reason why you resemble Alan"

"Why?" Heather and I say at the same time.

"Because" she says "Michael is Alan's brother "

"Oh god mom" Heather says still dubious at the unlikelihood. "I don't understand what you're saying"

"Whatever is the truth. I know I should have told you all this a long time ago. But Alan and I agreed that we were never going to speak of this ever again. "

"Why did Michael leave you" I ask.

"He said he wasn't ready for such a big responsibility yet." She says bitter "He couldn't let a kid tie him down. Something he didn't mention before marrying me."

"What does he do?" I ask. Maybe there's a legitimate reason for leaving his family. But people with legitimate reason don't threaten others. If it was him that called us.

" He told me he was a banker before" she says "It was only later that I found out he works for the Cosa nostra, the mafia."

"This is utter bullshit" Heather exclaims.

"Please Mrs. Wells." I entreat "We would really appreciate if you could tell us what really happened. The whole thing from the start"

She looks at Heather and me and then back again "Well I suppose you do deserve to know the truth"

"Lets not come to the topic of deserve shall we" Heather says. I'm not stunned by her outburst. Everybody has a toleration point and she was way beyond that. She had maintained her calm during every crisis in her life but this was something she didn't want to believe.

"When I first met your father- " she starts to say.

"He's not my father" Heather interjects.

"Alright Michael then" she says "I was smitten from the word go. I married him without a second thought. Things were okay between us for a while until I became pregnant." Her eyes turn dark at the last line.

"What happened then?" I ask.

"He wanted me to have an abortion. He went quiet mad when I refused. This was a side of him that I'd never witnessed before. I was scared. That was the first time I found out what he actually did."

"So he left you after that?" I say.

"At first convince he tried to me to give Heather up. But he left after he realized that I was adamant. I couldn't kill my own child. I do love you even though you don't believe me" she says ruefully.

She continues even after Heather's scoff "Anyways Alan came to me. He offered to take care of me and raise you up. He was angry at Michael for leaving me this way. He was a gentleman in every sense and I couldn't refuse his offer. "

Suddenly my respect for the man increased ten fold. It was the noblest thing I had ever heard in my life.

Heather has a look of contempt on her face "Really I have to give you credit. No women would have thought of repaying him the way you did."

"You must understand that I never loved him the way-" she says.

"Please" Heather says holding her hands up "Spare me. I don't want to know and I frankly I don't care. No matter what you say he is my dad. You kept us away for so long that we were always polite acquaintances. But he was the one who stood behind me when I needed him the most. Not you."

She gets up to leave banging the front door behind her.

She looks up wearily. "Guess I deserve it"

"I suppose you do" I say.

"I was never as strong as my daughter or Alan. I never meant to hurt anybody" she says. I don't say anything. It was none of my business. "why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean you're Jordan's brother. Why are you helping her?"

"Because she's my friend" I reply honestly. I get up to depart as well.

"Wait" she calls. "He came here day before yesterday."

"Who?" I question turning towards her "Michael?"

She nods "He wanted to meet Heather but I refused him. Told him he had no business to see her after abandoning her so callously."

"Why did he want to meet her now? After all these years?" I say.

"I don't know. But I gotta warn when he really wants something he doesn't rest until he gets it. A trait he passed on to Heather."

"Did he tell you where he was going"

"No. But take care of her. She's the only family I got left."

"I will" I promise.

I spy her standing by the car. "Hey" I say touching her arms lightly "you okay?"

One of the things I loved about her was that she was very rational. Rarely anything made her hysterical like the rest of the girls who would be frantic in such situations. Her headstrong attitude made her calm even in the direst situation.

"Yeah" she says without facing me.

"You know I can always tell when you're lying" I say.

She turns before me and admits "No I'm not okay. How can I be? I've lived a lie my whole life."

"Don't say that" I deplore.

"Well why not?" she says. "How could she lie to me about something like this. How could she do this? Aren't mothers supposed to be the most caring person in this world? Why does mine have to completely disregard my feelings?"

"You told her that you didn't care" I remind her "That he was your dad no matter what. And that's what you should do. He deserves it after what he did for you. Until his last days he honored his promise to your mother. He did look after you"

"How do you always make me feel better?" she wants to know. "And you're right. This doesn't change anything. Now I just want to go back home."

"That's the spirit." I say.

Our flight back home is very quiet. We're both lost in our own thoughts. Even though she told me she was okay she obviously wasn't. Which was understandable given the circumstance so I gave her some space.

In the meantime I was pondering on the bizarre turn of events. Some of the things were clear to me like Alan was murdered I was certain of that. And his brother Michael aka. Heather's real dad had a hand in all this. It would have been easy for him to finish the job, considering his profession if Heathers mom is to be believed. Which I did. She had no reason or nothing to gain from lying to us.

But why? The motive eluded me. Alan wasn't the kind of person who anyone thought of hurting. I mean siblings are hard to handle, take my brother for instance. But that doesn't mean you murder them. Even though I could never tolerate Jordan more than five minutes I could never think of hurting him.

There has to be something which had been the root cause of this all, something which we were quiet missing. If we could just find this missing key everything would be clear.

Something else disturbed me too. Why would Michael want to meet Heather? This eluded me. He had apparently paid a visit to his brother and his ex wife and now he wanted to see Heather. Was there a connection I was missing. One thing was certain though , I couldn't let her get out of my sight. The entire journey passes with a multitude of questions with too few an answer.

"I need to go to the ladies room" Heather tells me as I'm going to retrieve our bags.

"Sure " I say warily "But be quick"

"Be back in five"

She takes off but she doesn't return back in five minutes. When it turns to ten minutes I begin to worry. How long does it take to fix your hair and powder your nose? I'm no girl but I'm guessing not that much.

I make my way to the ladies room. People look at me oddly when I knock the door tentatively. "Heather?" I call "You in there?"

No answer. After a few more futile attempts I call her cell.

_The number you are calling is currently out of service. Please try -_

I curse under my breath. I admit I was scared. This was all my fault, letting her go on her own. Well I was running out of options and I turn to my last resort. I call Detective Canavan.


	8. 7: Need You Now

**Need You Now- Lady Antebellum**

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
>Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
>For me it happens all the time.<p>

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without.  
>I just need you now.<p>

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
>For me it happens all the time.<p>

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without.  
>I just need you now.<p>

**CHAPTER 7**

I receive an earful from Detective Canavan for investigating ourselves. But when I point out that we had no choice he pointedly ignores me. He orders me to go back home even after my vehement protests. I wanted to stay back and help them find her. But in the end I do comply because there was nothing I could do sitting here.

So I come home instead. I try calling her cell again and again but in vain. I know she wasn't going to pick up. Her phone was probably lying in a trash somewhere. I could shake the cold feeling gripping my heart. Have you ever had a helpless feeling? I felt powerless sitting here at home, while she faced god knows what. If something were to happen to her. I swallow the lump in my throat at the last thought. No I couldn't let that happen.

I immediately spring to my feet. Maybe its her. Maybe there was some sort of misunderstanding and she-

I try not to show my disappointment when I see its just Detective Canavan.

"What happened?" I ask "What did you find?"

"Nothing. It looks like your girlfriend vanished in thin air." he replies. I don't bother correcting him "I talked to the people at the airport. Some saw her going in but nobody could tell me what happened after that. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean by that?" I snap "We're going to find her"

He looks at me pityingly and it makes me mad at his blased attitude. "I hate to be blunt" he says " But we have nothing to go on, Cartwright. We cant act unless we know something"

"You can start by checking on Michael" I suggest.

"Already did" he says "You're guy doesn't exist. At least not on paper"

I don't know what else to do. Canavan was right, they couldn't do anything unless they had some clue about her whereabouts, which I knew was nil. The prospects were bleak.

Just then my house phone rings. I excuse myself to go pick it up. I check the caller id. Unknown number. I pick up hesitantly.

"Hello" I say.

"I didn't call up to say hi or hello" a distinctly familiar, yet unknown voice says.

"Michael" I breathe.

"Very good" he applauds. "and for your correct answer I give you a chance to save my little daughter here"

"What do you want?" I demand.

"I told you to go home. I warned you. " he says clearly enjoying his little game "But it has proved to be quiet useful. Heather here tells me that she has something of mine that I was looking for."

"What is it?" I ask impatient. If he thought I was relishing his stupid game, he was sadly mistaken.

"But there is one slight problem. " he says "She wont tell just where it is and I have to say my patience is running thin. This is where I require you're services."

"What do I have to do?" I ask keeping my temper in check. He still had her.

"It's a family heirloom that I gave my dear brother for safe keeping"

Suddenly I find the missing link. " You mean the chocker?"

"You know of it then?" he says delighted.

"I don't have it" I admit "but I'll get it"

"Very good. Bring it to me, if you want her alive that is. I could get it myself after I'm done with her."

"Don't you dare touch her" I spit.

"Where should I get it."

"Oh don't worry. All you have to do is find it for me, ill take care of the rest. You have one hour"

"You'll leave her after I give it to you tight?" I ask.

"Of course. She'll be no use to me after that. Don't be naive enough to call the police."

I make my way out finding Detective Canavan exactly where I left him. He looks at me suspiciously. "Who was it? "

"No one" I reply, Michael's warning echoing in my ears. I was paying for not heading to him the first time. I was taking no chances now. "I'd like to be left alone now"

He nods and leaves. I grab my keys as soon as I hear his car leace the driveway. All I had to do was find the damn thing and everything would be over. But the timeline bothered me. There had been a finality in his voice when he had said I had one hour.

There's was only one place where it could be- her apartment. But I didn't know where it was. A simple problem I solve by calling Patty, her best friend. Patty is generally the friendliest of women but today she is quiet unwilling to help me. I assure her that I was just going for a visit. She gives me the address but reluctantly.

Damn I'd already wasted fifteen whole minutes in this. When I finally reach the destination I curse again on seeing my watch. Thirty five minutes left. I park my car at a discrete distance and make my way to the enormous gate. I spy a guard sitting at the front desk and I knew he wouldn't let me in since no one was at home. I had to find an alternate entrance. I circle the entire building, at last spotting a tree that was low enough for me to spring up and down.

Now since I'm not a regular tree climber it takes me quite a few attempts to climb up and I nearly kill myself jumping down. My hands were cut at several places and profusely bleeding, nut I pay no heed to it.

The lift was taking so long that I take the stairs two at a time. Do all the problems have to spring up today? By the time I reach the fourth floor to the apartment C I am heavily panting. one look at the door confirms my worst fear. It was one of the new ones which were difficult to pick. I make sure that that the floor is empty and then I set to work.

Working on it taken longer than I anticipated and forty seven had already passed.

I close the door quietly behind me and pull out my pocket torch. It takes me forever to find her room, but its messy state confirms me that its hers.

I rummage her cupboard but I don't find anything that remotely resembles the locket in her jewellery case. I fumble through the piles of clothes lying everywhere. The dim light proves to be a hindrance. No success.

I was about to have a panic attack. It wasn't here and I didn't have enough time to search the whole house. Just then the light falls on her bedside table. I spot an old looking velvet case sitting there. I grab it and inside I find the crashes through me. Its huge but it looked like any ordinary locket just as she's told me.

"What's so special about you?" I wonder. But I had no time to sit and complete. So I stuff it in my pocket and move out as quietly as I came in.

As I'm about to reach my car I hear an unlicensed sedan whiz past me but I pay no attention to it. This was New York City and unusual things happened every day here. But I do become conscious when it parks a little distance away from my car. Two henchmen walk out and both of them were so burly that I knew I couldn't take them down even if I wanted to. They grab my shoulders but they easily subdue me. I couldn't break free as much as I struggle. I receive a blow to my head and after that I don't remember anything.


	9. 8: Save You

**Save You- Simple Plan**

Take a breath  
>I pull myself together<br>Just another step till I reach the door  
>You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you<br>I wish that I could tell you something  
>To take it all away<p>

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
>And there're so many things that I want you to know<br>I won't give up till it's over  
>If it takes you forever I want you to know<p>

When I hear your voice  
>Its drowning in a whisper<br>It's just skin and bones  
>There's nothing left to take<br>And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
>If only I could find the answer<br>To help me understand

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
>And there're so many things that I want you to know<br>I wont give up till it's over  
>If it takes you forever I want you to know<p>

That if you fall, stumble down  
>I'll pick you up off the ground<br>If you lose faith in you  
>I'll give you strength to pull through<br>Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
>Oh you know I'll be there for you<p>

**CHAPTER 8**

When I wake up I am slightly groggy and confused by the unfamiliar surroundings. It takes me a few seconds how exactly I'd reached here. I try to get up but my whole body complains in protest, especially my head which was beginning to pound. I finally sit down but with great difficulty.

I suddenly remember something and search my pockets but as I expected its empty. Another thing surprises me, my hands and legs aren't tied down. My vision was finally getting accustomed to the dark as I survey my surroundings. I was enclosure was a dark damn place and there's just one window which is too high up to climb up. Since no light was coming in I assumed night had fallen. How many hours had passed since I was knocked out. My watch had been broken during the struggle, so I had no idea.

I sit down because I didn't have any choice except waiting for someone to come. The locked door was the only exit to this dreary room. I was impatient to get out and find out what had happened. And most importantly was she safe?

As if reading my mind the door suddenly opens and I'm blinded by the sudden brightness. I can't see his face hidden in the shadows; just his silhouette but I do recognize his voice.

"Look who's up " he says " You did a good job and right on time"

"Where is she?" I demand.

"Safe" he says "For now at least." He finally moves from the light that I could see his face. His face is angular and he has very striking features. He's wearing a suit, yes an actual three piece 80's suit with a tie. His silvering sideburns gives him and his attire gives him an appearance like a university professor. No wonder Heather's mom was smitten. He even has a voice to match the persona. Too bad he just doesn't have the credentials. He has the same eye color as his daughter and brother. While hers were warm and reflected her affectionate personality which I loved, his was icy cold.

"Where is she?" I repeat. " I need to see her"

He nods at a person who I can't see. A second later I'm dragged to my feet and taken to along a long corridor. In this short a time all I can make out is that we're in some secluded warehouse or something. The silence is almost eerie and I could feel the Goosebumps rising my arms. There's an unfamiliar stench that I can't quite place.

This was the first rule to be a detective- Keep your eyes and ears open.

We stop in front of a similar room where I was placed but this one was better lit.

I stumble upon the love of my life tied to a chair which makes me really pisses.

"Cooper !" she exclaims

"Well looks like we're all here" Michael says like a gracious host announcing to his guests. If I didn't know better I would never have taken him to be a killer.

"You didn't have to tie her up" I growl.

"She was proving to be quiet difficult" he says "I had no choice."

"Michael" I say "You got what you wanted. Now release her just as you promised."

I knew my release would be impossible seeing as I'd seen all of their faces but so had she." I promise you she's not going to talk. Just let her go."

He laughs as if I'd just cracked the funniest joke. "What's the hurry. I've just been reunited with my old daughter. Let me catch up with her, then I'll let her go. Just as I promised."

He walks into the room she's bounded and asks in general "Aren't you curious why I killed Alan"

"No" I say "I just want to get Heather to safety."

"Shame" he says sadly "Alan warned me that you'd be the caretaker, that you'd try to protect her. What about you Heather? Aren't you curious why I wanted this locket?"

"To give it to your girlfriend or whatever." She says through gritted teeth "I don't care."

I notice for the first time that many there a more number of people than I had earlier thought. All of them with their guns ready. No wonder I wasn't tied. There was no need. So I crossed running out of option. We'd be dead before we even moved.

"Ah Heather" Michael sighs. "Your mother was right you really are a lot like me. Stubborn and impatient"

"I am nothing like you" she says peeved " I had only one dad and he's dead. You're not him "

"You mean meek and good for nothing Alan " he says with a laugh.

"He did a lot of good things in his life. Better than you."

"Yeah, he went to federal prison for a crime he did not even commit. How self sacrificing"

"Don't make fun of him" she says furious.

He sobers "Right, right. He deserves a little respect. I mean his life wasn't great and I did my brotherly duty and relieved all his pains."

"Stop it. You make me sick " she says disgustedly.

His eyes smolder dangerously at the last admission and I take a step forward, just in case. But I needn't bother because he's back in his good-humored self in a second.

"Where was I ? oh yes, Alan" he says "Now he was in love with your mother and when I had to disappear for sometime he quiet conveniently offered her marriage. Always a saint." He rolls his eyes. "I gave him the chocker, my mother's for safekeeping and he just wouldn't give it back to me. Can you blame me for getting mad? "

The guy was a complete psycho, I realize. Behind his happy go lucky personality is a dark side lurking behind, a raged which came out only sometimes. He was on the edge and anything could trigger it. He needed immediate psychiatric help.

"He tried to keep it from me " he continues "I thought he'd given it to his 'one love' but I was sadly disappointed that he hadn't. I knew you couldn't find me no matter what but after my little phone call with you I realized Heather must have it. You see they both tried their best to keep her from me. But I usually get what I want"

"What's so special about it?" I ask curious.

He picks it up and dangles it between his fingers, the maniac obsession evident on his face. He presses the back and it springs open. Even from a distance I can see it has writing on the inner side, numbers lots of them.

"It has all my safety deposit numbers and the only thing standing between me and my dream. All I need is the money to hire the hand who'll do the job. And then I can be the head of the organization. The syndicate I built from scratch, but he is ruling "

He says something that I cant quiet catch and he has a murderous rage in his eyes. He meets Heathers eyes"That why I cant allow any of you to stay alive." He says "Both of you have to die. No witnesses you see"

He pulls out a gun from his back pocket ignoring the look of alarm on Heather's face. But before he can act a gunshot goes in the background. Everybody turns to see the commotion and I am relieved to see the police. The surprise element works to their advantage and they easily subdue most people.

Michael glares but seeing his distraction I jump on him. He's surprisingly more sturdy than I thought and proves to be an even match. It takes all my strength before I can wrestle the gun from his hand, but it accidentally fires in the process. I knock him out cold with a couple of strong punches and make my way to Heather.

I am horrified to see a red stain spreading across her torso. The last bullet had apparently hit her. I quickly untie her and lay her in my arms.

"Heather" I plead "Open your eyes". She doesn't respond.

"Please" I was desperate now. I try to stop the flow of blood from her arms but she's lost so much blood already in just a few minutes. But she was still breathing.

Her eyelashes flutter open for a second and she looks at me "Cooper. I knew that you'd come for me"

She's snatched from my arms as soon as the paramedics arrive. I was numb like a statue. I'd seen her eyes and she'd looked at me like, like she almost loved me. Detective Canavan takes my statement and offers me a ride home, which I politely decline. I do something which I haven't done in a long time. I pray.

* * *

><p>I've learned one thing about hospitals. They're white. Absolutely, totally , completely white and there was a constant smell of dettol that was making me slightly nauseous.<p>

She was unconscious and I was sitting beside her for hours now. The bullet had just grazed her and she was going to be alright. The doctors had given her a sedative to keep her asleep.

In the hours I sat barely a minute passed when I was alone. When her friends didn't drop by we were surrounded by enumerable nurses. Even her mom called to check up on her.

Her hands showed the marks where they had bound her and it made my blood boil. She had suffered all this because of me. How could I have been so naive that I believed he'd leave her? I should have told the police from the beginning. It was a good thing that Detective Canavan didn't believe me when I'd told him I wanted to be alone. He'd followed me for sometime. But he'd lost me after I was kidnapped . that's what took them so long to come.

When the effect of the sedative wears off she stirs slightly. She opens her eyes slowly and groans

"Welcome back" I say my voice hoarse.

She turns to look at me, but she doesn't say anything for a long time. She doesn't have to. Her eyes betray all the emotions she's feeling- Happiness, gratitude, awe and something else that I cant really understand "Thank you"

"You were starting to freak me out" I say "This is the longest you've ever gone silent, you know."

She smiles, this one reserved especially for me, full of affection and annoyance "Much better, now I can see you better. How are you?"

"I should be the one asking this question" I say.

"Still alive" she says simply.

"Big deed " I say "Considering its you" she smiles more widely at that.

"Detective Canavan came while you were asleep. Michael confessed. Apparently the FBI have been after him for years but they never came close to him. Now thanks to you he's awaiting trial. Alan would have been proud."

"Yes, he would have " she says sadly

"And your mom called" she says "I told her you were going to be okay. Well until you found another murder to investigate, that is " she sticks tongue out at me.

She does something surprising then. She keeps her hand on mine. The minimalist touch has my skin on fire and after that I can barely form any coherent sentence. Her blue eyes are fixed on mine as if she searching in their depth for some answer. She wanted to say something I could tell. Yet her mouth remained firmly shut. Was is possible that she felt something for me after all?

But all my happy musings come to an abrupt halt when the door opens.

"Heather " tad says "oh my God, I just heard. Are you all right?"

She retracts her hands from mine but she doesn't turn toward him

"Fine"

"Why did you have to take it in your hands?" he says "I told you to give it a rest."

"I had to do it for my dad." She says looking at him now.

Understandable love but-"

"Its done now Tad" she says.

"You're right" he says "I was just worried."

Feeling like a third wheel between the happy couple I get up to leave. "Well ill leave you now that you have... company" somehow I couldn't formulate the word boyfriend. Was I jealous? Absolutely. Did it hurt? Insanely. But I was going to be ok as long as she was happy. Almost.

"Cooper thank you" he say addressing me for the first time. "I could never thank you enough for saving Heather."

"Don't mention it" I say. But when I turn around to look at her, I see her eyes are still fixed on me. And her eyes have the same expression which I saw before.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	10. 9: When A Heart Breaks

**When a heart breaks- S. O. Stereo**

No one ever told me  
>It would come to this<br>What began with such a promise  
>Would end with such a twist<br>I lean into the whisper  
>But I don't hear a thing<p>

It's a tear in the dark

All alone in the car  
>In pieces, pieces<br>It's the sound of mistake  
>As I'm lying awake and<br>Sleepless, sleepless  
>This is the sound that's made<br>When a heart breaks

Everybody's laughing  
>Maybe that's just me<br>Does something unrequited  
>Mean it will never be<br>I lean into the whisper  
>But I don't hear a thing<p>

**CHAPTER 9 **

Sometimes I wondered why life was so abrupt. One moment there's pleasure and excitement and the next there's pain. Being back to my pitiful existence I was back to being philosophical.

Like all lovers my only hope was to see her. Like Romeo wanted Juliet, Darcy and his Elizabeth. But my luck was like the former. I could love from a distance. The highlight of my day was to have a glimpse of her.

Some might call me pathetic, but they'd never experienced love. Only a person who was in love or had experienced of it would know exactly how I felt. It had been so effortless falling in love, easier than falling asleep. But try as I could I couldn't undo it.

So here I was getting ready to go to her house for a party. Her friends had hosted it in honour of her return from almost death. And since I was her 'good friend' I was invited too. But today I don't bother with my appearance or my attire. Why bother?

Truth be told I wanted to skip it. Just sit at home and brood. I mean what was the point of torturing myself over something I was never going to get. But in the end my heart won over my brain and I was actually excited to see her again after a week.

Yep, still pathetic.

I am overwhelmed by the impact she makes on me every single time. My pulse was eratic, my brain goes blank and my mouth completely dry. I was tongue tied. My heart was skipping, yes actually skipping in my chest. It was embarrassing to be a thirty seven year old man with the heart of a teenager.

She was surrounded by numerous people and she hadn't spotted me yet. I was taking complete advantage of her oblivion to stare at her leisurely. The fact that she looked so good effortlessly was a miracle. I mean there should be a crime for looking so good in jeans.

She notices me at length and makes her way over to me.

"Hey" she greets

"Hi " I say breathlessly. And then I shut up. Because I tend to say stupid things around her, utter meaningless and unintelligible gibberish. "I got you something."

I take out the thing responsible for the whole hoopla.

"Where did you get this?" she asks me surprise.

"Detective Canavan gave it to me" I reply "Thought you might want it back since its the last thing he gave it to you"

"Thank you " she says gratefully. "Help me put it on" She turns around. I put her hair aside and clasp it shut. She turns around to beam at me.

She opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by the sound of glass clinking. We both turn around to see Tad holding a glass of champagne in his hands.

"Hi everyone. Thank you so much for coming today. As you know we're here to celebrate that Heather is still standing in one piece." He says. There is open laughter at this "And I would like to raise a toast to my lovely girlfriend, Heather. "

"To Heather" everyone echoes. We are the only two persons who stand stationary.

He keeps his glass down and continues "And on this happy day I'd like to tell you how much I love and admire you. Will you marry me?"

Oh God, just where are the dinosaurs when you need them? Not for me of course.

He gets down on one knee and like a magician he conjures a ring in his hand. I wasn't the only one in shock. Because the said girl was standing with her mouth hanging open. Although I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad.

She looks at me for a second, but she turns back to him. This was the final straw. I had gotten just as I expected, heart ache. It was time to return back to my pity party. I couldn't listen to her answer. I'd had enough.

I leave her seeing her holding his hands, but not before hearing the words that literally break my heart.

"Tad I will-"


	11. 10: You Complete Me

**You Complete Me-Stabbing Westward**

I am lost In the darkness  
>Between two worlds<br>And here I'm struggling  
>You're the light<br>That I've been seeking Cuz my whole life  
>There's been something missing<p>

Only you  
>Can make me whole<br>Just one touch  
>You complete me<p>

Rescue me From this blackhole  
>It sucked me in And left me dying<br>You're the truth That I've been seeking  
>Cuz my whole life I've been lying<p>

God I pray You'll find me worthy  
>Of the right To stand beside you<br>And of your truth And of your passion  
>And of the right To sleep beside you<p>

**CHAPTER 10**

Those who had their heartbroken will know that its a cold feeling with crushing grief and unending agony. So I turned on to the age old antidote, alcohol.

And the crappy music somehow helped too. The lyrics seemed to be tailor made for me.

_I heard you're doing okay  
>But I want you to know<br>I'm a dick  
>I'm addicted to you<br>I can't pretend I don't care  
>When you don't think about me<br>Do you think I deserve this?  
>I tried to make you happy but you left anyway<em>

The doorbell rings but I ignore it. Whoever it was will go away . I was in no mood to entertain anyone during my tenebrous brooding.

_'M trying to forget that  
>I'm addicted to you<br>But I want it and I need it  
>I'm addicted to you<br>Now it's over  
>Can't forget what you said<br>And I never wanna do this again  
>Heartbreaker<em>

I get thoroughly annoyed when the person continues to ring the doorbell. Who was it that couldn't leave me alone even at this time.

"What ?" I growl as I yank the door open angrily. And just as always a paralytic attack seizes me. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm pretty certain I resembled a frozen fish at this instant.

She seemed to be taken aback by my hostility. "Can I come in?" she asks hesitantly.

Why was she here? Is she here to deliver the blow to me in person? I have to congratulate her, which would prove to be slightly difficult with all the begging I'll be doing to take me.

"Sure" I say.

She looks me straight in the eye and declares "Tad asked me to marry him"

"Oh?" I say.

"Is that all you have to say" she demands hotly.

I was flabbergasted by her anger. What did I say? "I'll say whatever you want me to say"

"Damn you" she snaps and starts pacing.

"Excuse me?" I say amazed.

"You heard me Cooper Cartwright, damn you" she repeats "I just told you I'm getting married and your eloquent reply is oh?"

"What did you want me to say Heather?" I cry "I was there too. I heard it along with everyone. Should my congratulations be in order?"

"I told him I have to think about it." She says.

"And you're here to think?" I ask.

"Yes, no..." she says frustrated "I don't know"

"Well good for you" I spit "You have my best wishes."

"Stop it. I didn't say yes." She exclaims.

"You didn't say no." I remind her.

She twirls me around so that we're facing each other." Is that what you want me to do? Marry a guy who doesn't believe in anything I stand for and doesn't even in fact own a television? "

"Does it matter what I want?" I say bitterly "And if I must recall correctly I told you this had disaster written all over it"

"Yes you did" she says her eyes fixed on mine.

I cant help noticing that in our heated argument we had moved so close to each other that our lips are inches apart. I don't know how it happens or who makes the first move but this distance finally reduces to zero. I'd fantasized about it so many times but the real thing is something my imagination couldnt capture. Like the smell of her and her heat radiating from the think fabric of her top. I grip her as tightly as was humanly possible and she lets me run a hand through her luscious sadly she pulls back too soon.

"Don't do this" she practically implores me.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because " she says briefly closing her eyes "I won't be able to leave after this"

"Do you have to?" I say softly.

"I don't know. You tell me"

"Do you even know what you want?" I question dubiously.

She doesn't reply back but she demonstrates very nicely what she actually 'wants'.

"Just so you know" she says quite out of breath "I don't want to marry him"

************PG from here**********

"Good to know" I say and continue kissing her. And this time she doesn't push me back when I bend down to kiss her neck. She closes her eyes and moans softly. Taking this as positive sign I continue down, slowly opening the buttons of her top. Every pop displays the butter soft skin beneath. I simply admire her beauty as its finally removed running a hand through her stomach. I continue kissing her neck and chest , no clothes hindering me now. She pulls me closer to her and starts undoing the buttons of my shirt. I draw back to let her remove it completely. She caresses my chest sending shivers down my body. She takes my face in her hands and gives baby kisses on every inch of skin available, to the top of my slightly prickly stubble.

"Ill shave tomorrow" I tell her.

"No " she says "I like you this way only" And she kisses me there too before capturing my mouth on hers. It was the most wonderful kiss ever. In all honestly I had kissed many women in my life , but no one had ever done it quite like her. With so much feeling and passion as if her life depended on this kiss. If it were to end the world might finish. She did it with just as much fervor as she did the rest of her things. I was slightly frustrated with stooping down so low considering her height distance. I pick her up and carry her to my room. She tugs at my pants when I put her down and helps me remove it completely. She takes of hers too in one sweeping motion. I help her remove her underwear and her bra. I lower my head and kiss her between her breasts, running my tongue up to her neck. I am struck by her exquisiteness, her bonde hair shimmering in the dark. And all I can think is what a fool I've been. I can clearly see the love shining in her eyes. And we finally meet together as one as I bury myself deep within her. She hugs me her arms going across my shoulders. I pull back both of us completely spent and lie next to her. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep as I stroked her hair.

*************PG over***********************

She finally opens her eyes "I love you" she whispers.

"_You are the answer to every prayer that I offered. You are a song, a dream, a whisper and I don't know how I could have lived without you for as long as I have. I love you more than you can imagine"_

Her eyes fill with tears "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because the girl I loved had moved in with someone else "

"Just because the guy I loved was so slow that he just wouldn't admit that he loved me"

"And now?" I ask. Was she going to leave me even after all this?

"Now nothing, its not possible for me to leave now. Still poor Tad. He does love me"

"What did you say to him?" I say. Somehow I could empathise with him. Competition as he was I just couldn't wish bad for him.

"That I couldn't marry him. In fact I broke up with him. But he told me to think about it before saying no. I shouldn't have led him on and now I feel guilty."

"Heather don't " I say "None of this was you're fault. He's a big guy and you didn't force him to be with you. You didn't lie to him or anything "

"I guess you're right" she confesses "But this doesn't make me feel any better"

I kiss her squarely on the mouth "And now?"

"Much better " she smiles. "Thank y-" she catches herself mid yawn and looks at me sheepishly.

"Go to sleep " I chuckle.

"Uh huh" she says her eyes dropping close and she drifts off in a few minutes. Even though I didn't want to sleep but my tired body shuts down on its own and I'm soon in dreamland.

* * *

><p>I'm very confused when I wake up next day. Not only did I wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares and I was pretty certain there was someone in my arms. Now this was an impossibility since I wasn't a casual dater and I most certainly didn't bring hookers home. I open my eyes slightly and then close them back again. No way! I was obviously still dreaming.<p>

"Am I that bad a sight?" she tease me lazily.

"Are you for real?" I say focusing my eyes on her "Tell me I didn't just imagine last night."

She grins suggestively "Why don't you find out for yourself."

That's how we end up on top of each other twice in twelve hours.

"Still not convinced that I'm here? " she questions me as we lay wrapped around each other as closely as possible.

"Well I have to say it does seem like a dream. Yet here you are..." I tail off.

"You think this past year has been a vacation for me?" she says touching my cheeks lightly stopping her fingers at the base of my mouth.

"Surely you couldn't have been in that bad a situation- "

She cutes me off "You're wrong. I suffered just as much as you. I feel like I'm finally... home." She suddenly pushes me and flips on her back.

"What?" I say surprised "What did I do?"

"This is all you're fault." She says her voice muffled by the pillow. "If you've just told me this a year ago none of this would have happened."

"Ill make it up to you" I say tracing her spine with my thumb.

She shivers slightly "How?"

I show her instead. Action speaks louder than words, right?

* * *

><p>"Stop staring" she mutters.<p>

"Wha-" I say as a look up from my inspection. She rolls her eyes at me and shoves another spoonful of cereal in her mouth. My cereal was left forgotten in front of me. I had better things to do (see: ogling the legs of a certain girl).Now don't blame me. She was wearing my T shirt which reached her mid thighs leaving her legs completely bare. Would you blame the man for staring?

"Don't you have something better to do?" she wants know.

"Actually I do." I raise my eyebrows up at her.

She blushes at my lewd innuendo which really makes me amused. How many girls did you meet today who had the decency to blush. Especially her blush which made her look all the more endearing.

She finishes her breakfast and walks up to the sink. I see it as a perfect chance for a proposition I was scheming since morning.

"How would you like a second proposal in twenty four hours?" I whisper.

"Let me come out of the horror of one" she says " and then I'll think about yours."

"Hmmm" I say pretending to think "Well how about you move in back with me?"

"Very subtle" she says but she was smiling now.

"It's not my fault I fell in love, you're the one who tripped me!" I say.

She just laughs "Geez when did you get so cheesy?"

"Its not like I had anything better to do" I shrug "than watched mindless movies. Wait I got another one. You are the only person that can make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time."

She turns to face me and wraps her arms around my neck. "I don't want to hear lines from some trashy movies. I want you to say what you really feel. "

"I love you" I say "But you already know that and since you already said no cheesy stuff I'll just ask you simply. Will you marry me?"

"Do you promise from this day forward, to have me for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." She asks me.

"I do " I say. "Do you promise to love, honor, cook for, clean up after, surrender your share of the covers, live with foul smelling flatulence and give up power of remote?"

"I do" she says and then adds "Except for the remote part. Do you pledge your life as a loving and faithful husband."

"I do " I say gravely.

"Well then " she says equally solemnly " in that case I will marry you."

**Okay everyone I completed the story in a week as promised… but very few reviews. I know its lame but please comment. There's an epilogue too which ill post later Thank you everyone for reading**


End file.
